


Baking up a Storm

by silver_wolf1249



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Baking, Drunk!Gwaine(for the most part), Humor, Merlin's Birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_wolf1249/pseuds/silver_wolf1249
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwaine is a horrible cook. And everything he makes make the other knights, Merlin, Arthur, and Gwen have ridiculous hangovers. But what happens when Merlin's birthday comes up, and Gwaine decides to do something special for his magic-wielding friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking up a Storm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theprincelyclotpole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincelyclotpole/gifts).



> A friend of mine thought this idea up, and I decided to write a fic about it. Hope you like it!

The kitchen was on fire.

It was all Gwaine's fault.

_Gwaine had walked into the kitchen one day all confident and arrogant like he usually was, and of course he had a bottle of rum in his hand as he wobbled about the kitchen. The cooks stared at the slightly drunk knight, wondering why in the world he was in there. It was a known fact that all of the knights fully depended on Merlin during their trips to cook and clean. So when Gwaine stumbled in, the entire kitchen, once busy and noisy, fell eerily silent and still, as all cooks and servants stopped what they were doing to watch the knight. Gwaine tripped once or twice, but somehow managed to keep his balance more or less. He ignored everyone in the kitchen as he calmly walked to one of the large cast-iron pots that was recently washed and scrubbed, and brought it over to one of the fires. He then walked to the storage room to grab some cabbage, carrots, other vegetables, and a couple pounds of beef that was pre-roasted. He dumped all of them in the pot after washing and chopping the vegetables and cutting up the meat in misshapen squares of sorts. He then went to the barrels of alcohol that lined the wall in the back of the kitchen and grabbed a large tankard near the barrels. He then proceeded to dump at least a gallon of alcohol from each barrel into the pot. He stood there silently from a while, then went to the water barrel near the door of the kitchen and grabbed half a bucket of water. The water sloshed slightly in the bucket as Gwaine sloppily carried and then left the bucket next to the pot. He looked at the pot for a minute or two, before readying himself and lifted the pot and put it on the fire. He stirred the contents of the pot until he deemed it finished, and took the pot off the fire with thick leather gloves that seemed to appear from thin air. He threw the bucket of water onto the fire to put it out, and proceeded to grab some bowls, and pour the soup into all of them. He then said "Can someone serve this at dinner?"_

_When no one took it, he sighed and grabbed the bowls and said "Fine, I'll do it myself."_

_He grabbed the bowls and headed to the dining hall, miraculously balancing eight bowls of soup in both hands and on top of his head while he was still under the effects of alcohol, his bottle of rum tucked away in a pouch on his belt. He reached the doors and proceeded to kick it open. The other knights, including Arthur, Merlin, and Gwen were seated and were in deep discussion about how to change the rules about magic now that everyone knew that Merlin was a warlock, and they were all willing to change the rules to help other wizards, witches, and other magical beings. At first everyone except Lancelot were all hurt that Merlin never told them, but realized later on that if he had told them, they could all have been killed, and Arthur would have had to watch them die. Anyway, Gwaine set down a bowl for each one of them before going to sit in his usual spot. Everyone else had been to busy arguing about this and that, that they they only managed to register that there was food in front of them, and immediately picked up their spoons to eat._

_The next day, Arthur and Gwen woke up in their room, each wearing the other's clothes for some strange reason. Lancelot found himself in a room somewhere he did not know, where every single furniture in the room looked like a tornado hit it, he also realized after a bit that his armor and sword were with him too. Elyan mysteriously woke up in the easternmost tower, where he screamed in fright because he was deadly afraid of heights. Percival cracked open his eyes to see a still asleep Gwaine next to him. They were both butt naked, and he was so glad that it seemed that nothing had happened. He stared at Gwaine before getting up to find his clothes strewn across the floor. He picked them up and put them on. He quietly left Gwaine in the room, still sleeping, while vowing to himself that he was not going to say a word to anyone about this and was going to forget all this ever happened. Gwaine woke up in an empty room, and found out that he had somehow lost his clothes. He wondered why before deciding not to question it, especially when he saw his clothes on the ground. Merlin on the other hand woke up to find himself surrounded by grass, somehow now outside the castle and in the forest. He groaned before getting up to trudge back to the castle. Leon woke up and saw...a horse. It stared at him before turning around again to much on some hay in a box near it. Leon hesitantly stood up, and while a bit wobbly, managed to walk out of wherever he was. He soon saw that he was in the stables, and hurried back to his room to change. All of them ended up in different situations, but they all had three things in common, they had giant hangover headaches, had no idea what happened, and when they realized it, all cursed Gwaine, even Gwaine cursed himself for doing this to himself._

_It didn't get any better afterwards, no matter how many times they tried, Gwaine always managed to feed some type of concoction he created, and they always woke up in pretty awkward situations. But the last incident was the final proverbial straw on the camel's back. Gwaine had walked into the kitchen, and all of the servants, cooks, etc. ran out. It was a known fact that you did not want to be in the kitchen with him when he tried to cook. It was also the only reason why no one knew what happened. All they knew was that Gwaine suddenly ran out and screamed "The kitchen's on fire!"_

_All of the kitchen staff ran to grab buckets and fill them with water to splash it into the kitchen. But it was no use, by the time it took to finally stop the fire, everything inside was ruined. Black ash was everywhere, and the room smelt of burned food. Even the metal pots and other such things faced no mercy. Every single one of the had been melted down or ruined beyond repair. When Arthur heard word of what had happened, he was furious. He yelled at Gwaine for nearly three hours before giving up and just told him that when the kitchen was fixed, he was no longer allowed inside._

Months had passed since then, and the kitchen was finally back in shape, albeit the scorch marks and melted metal that was still there. Gwaine realized that Merlin's birthday was coming up, and decided to do something for him. So he decided to do what he was sure no one else would give Merlin. He was going to bake a cake. Now all he needed was a way to use a kitchen somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!


End file.
